Machines for spinning granular sugar into sugar filaments or so-called cotton candy are known and have been employed for some time to produce cotton candy. One known cotton candy machine, designated by numeral 10 in FIGS. 1, 2A and 2B, includes a base 12, a motor 14 housed within the base 12, and a spinner head 16 connected to the motor 14 through a rotatable shaft (not shown). Controls 18 are provided on a front panel 20 of the base 12 for controlling operation of the machine 10 as will be understood by those of ordinary skill in the art. A pair of handles 22 are mounted on opposite sides of the machine 10 so that a user can carry or transport the machine 10 to different locations.
In use, granular sugar is introduced into the spinner head 16 which includes heating elements and the like for melting the granular sugar. The rotation of the spinner head 16 causes the melted granular sugar to be spun out of holes or slots 24 in the spinner head 16 and onto the inner surface of a bowl or basket 26 (shown in phantom) mounted to the base 12 of the cotton candy machine 10. The sugar filaments adhered to the basket 26 may then be transferred to a paper tube or the like by rolling one end of the tube about the circumference of the basket to collect the cotton candy on the tube end.
In one type of cotton candy machine, the motor 14 of machine 10 is connected to a motor mount 28. The motor mount 28 includes a motor mounting wall 30, a depending skirt wall 32 and a radially outwardly directed flange 34 at its lower end. The upper end of the motor 14 is connected to the wall 30 of the motor mount 28 though multiple circumferentially spaced fasteners 36.
To reduce undesirable vibration of the cotton candy machine 10 during operation of the motor 14 to spin the spinner head 16, the motor mount 28 is suspended from a top wall 38 of the base 12 through multiple circumferentially spaced springs 40. The springs 40 are connected to and positioned between the top wall 38 of the base 12 and the radially outwardly directed flange 34 of the motor mount 28 as shown in FIGS. 2A and 2B so that the motor mount 28 is able to float relative to the base 12 during operation of the cotton candy machine 10. In this way, vibrational forces generated by the motor 14 during use of the cotton candy machine 10 are not imparted to the base 12 of the machine. This helps to reduce vibrational noise and unwanted movement of the machine 10 during the production of cotton candy.
In the past, a locking system 42 as shown in FIGS. 2A and 2B has been provided to enable a user to lock the cotton candy machine 10 for safe transport of the machine to different locations. The locking system 42 is provided to rigidly support or lock the motor mount 28 relative to the base 12 when the cotton candy machine 10 is transported so that the motor 14 and motor mount 28 will not be jostled against the base 12. Prior to use, the cotton candy machine 10 is unlocked through operation of the locking system 42 so that the motor mount 28 is again suspended by the springs 40 to float relative to the base 12.
As shown in FIGS. 2A and 2B, the locking system 42 includes a pair of threaded screws 44 that are each mounted to a fixed bracket 46. Each threaded screw 44 is also connected to a movable bracket 48 and a threaded knob 50. To unlock the cotton candy machine 10 as shown in FIG. 2A, the user turns the threaded knobs 50 in one direction so that the movable brackets 48 are lowered and disengaged from the radially outwardly directed flange 34 as shown in FIG. 2A. In the unlocked position as shown in FIG. 2A, the motor mount 28 is suspended by the springs 40 so that it, and motor 14 supported thereby, float relative to the base 12.
Prior to transport of the cotton candy machine 10, the user locks the machine 10 as shown in FIG. 2B by turning the threaded knobs 50 in an opposite direction so that the movable brackets 48 are raised and engage the radially outwardly directed flange 34. As the user continues to turn the threaded knobs 50 to lock the machine 10, the movable brackets 48 continue to move upwardly and urge the motor mount 28 upwardly to compress the springs 40. In the locked position of the machine 10 as shown in FIG. 2B, the motor mount 28 is rigidly supported or locked relative to the base 12.
While the locking system 42 provides for safe transport of the cotton candy machine 10, the locking system 42 requires coordinated manipulation of the threaded knobs 50 by the user to lock and unlock the machine 10. Also, the locking system 42 is not configured to prevent a user from inadvertently transporting the machine 10 in an unlocked position or attempting to operate the machine while it is in the locked position. Either of these conditions could result in damage to the machine 10.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved locking system for cotton candy machines that is easily manipulated by the user to lock and unlock the cotton candy machine.
There is also a need for an improved locking system for cotton candy machines that prevents a user from inadvertently transporting the machine in an unlocked position or attempting to operate the machine while it is in the locked position.